Broken Hearts
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: Veronica is happy with her boyfriend Duncan. But he's leaving in a week. She needs comfort and the person she wants to turn to needs comfort too. Can she help? LoVe Spoilers Season 2


**Title: Broken Hearts  
Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Veronica is happy with her boyfriend Duncan. But he's leaving in a week. She needs comfort and the person she wants to turn to needs comfort too. Can she help? (LoVe) (Spoilers Season 2)  
Spoilers: It's set in Season 2, so Season 2 spoilers.  
Disclaimer: As much as I love Logan and Veronica Mars, I don't own them. Rob Thomas does. How envious I am of him...!**

**I love Veronica Mars, so I thought I'd write a story. It's going to be a chapter story, so ideas are great! Hope you enjoy it!**

--

It was Tuesday afternoon. Veronica was headed towards her Future Business Leaders of America class with Duncan by her side. It had been what, three months since she broke up with Logan and reconnected with Duncan. She was happy.

As she walked into the classroom, she noticed that Logan wasn't there. Not that she cared, but she had seen him around and couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. She sat down next to Duncan and smiled at Cassidy and Gia.

Fifteen minutes into the class, Veronica excused herself. She said she felt sick and was going to go to the sick bay. Instead, she headed off, looking at all the places that Logan might be. She wasn't worried about him, no, she was just interested.

She found him sitting against the wall below the staff room. He saw her and smiled. 'Ah, it's Miss Veronica Mars here to accuse me of something. Yes Veronica, I did it. Of course I did it. Who else would have done it?'

Veronica shook her head. 'Logan, I'm not going to accuse you of anything. I was just wondering if you were alright. You just weren't in FAMBLA and I was...uh...interested in what you were doing. It appears that you were doing nothing. Unless, is that a gun I see?' She said, motioning to his shoe.

'Of course it is. I mean, most of Neptune hates me or wants me dead, so I need to protect myself. I, unlike my father, didn't kill anybody and don't plan to kill anybody, unless of course, they piss me off.' Logan replied.

'Anyway, what do you want from me Veronica. You are dating Duncan remember. I have no reason to even talk to you anymore, so why are you talking to me?' Veronica sat down beside Logan, who moved further down the wall from her.

'You're still a friend. You may not be my boyfriend, but I still care about you.' Logan laughed. 'Since when? Since when have you cared about me? Never!' Veronica opened her mouth to protest but shut it again.

'Now if you'll excuse me, class is going to start.' As if on cue, the bell went and Logan got up and left.

--

Duncan had checked the sick bay but the nurse had told him that Veronica never came. So he went looking for her and found her sitting by the staff room. He knew they were late for class, his English class and her History class.

'Veronica, we're late for class.' He said, making her look up at him. She looked over at the corner where Logan had gone and turned back to Duncan. 'Have you talked to Logan recently?' Duncan looked down at his watch and back at Veronica again.

'Not since that fight we had. Why?' Veronica shrugged. 'Oh I was just wondering. I've seen him round and stuff, but haven't talked to him.' She lied, rising from the ground. She looked down at her books and realised she didn't have her History books. 'Dang it! Now I'm going to be late for sure! And I'm sure this'll mean another trip to the guidance counsellor!'

Duncan shook his head. 'I'm starting to think that you and the guidance counsellor have got it going on!' Veronica smacked the back of his head. 'You're disgusting!' Duncan smiled. 'I'm going to class, I'll see you after school?' Veronica nodded and headed to her locker.

--

'One more word from you Mr Echollis and I'm sending you to see Mr Clemmons.' Logan smiled and leant back on his chair. 'How much time do you spend planning these speeches for me?' 'Out now!' Logan got up from his chair and bowed before the class. 'I'm going to miss you guys!'

--

Veronica was almost at the History classroom when a kid rushed around the corner and smacked into her. Books and papers went flying everywhere. 'Bloody hell!' She bent down to pick the stuff up. 'Well hello again Miss Mars.' Veronica looked up to see Logan standing over her.

'I though you were going to class and you don't have History, so what are you doing here?' Logan smiled. 'Actually Veronica, I do have History. I don't think you've read my timetable properly if you assumed otherwise.'

'But I haven't seen you in History before.' Veronica replied, shoving the last few papers back into her History book. 'I only transferred five minutes ago. I couldn't put up with Mr Daniels anymore. He insists on disrupting my beauty sleep during class and I really need that sleep.'

Veronica rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. The whole class turned to face the two and gasps and whispers swept over the class. Veronica ignored them and headed to her usual seat in the back and realised that the only other empty seat was the one next to her.

Dick turned to face her. He sat in front of her and had a grin on his face. 'Are you on with Logan again?' Veronica ignored him and listened as the teacher gave herself and Logan detention. "Great..."

--

For the rest of the lesson, Veronica kept sneaking glances at Logan (she didn't know why) and he appeared to be doing the same thing. Finally the bell went and she rushed out the door, running straight into Cassidy. 'Veronica, I heard you're back with Logan.'

She sighed. 'No, we just both arrived late for History at the same time...he's still an arrogant pig!' Cassidy nodded. 'Ok, but try convincing my brother of that. He's telling the whole school...and Duncan.' Veronica's eyes widened. She thanked Cassidy for the information and rushed off to find Duncan before Dick did.

Luckily as she rounded the corner, she saw him at his locker. Dick was at the other end of the hallway and she beat him to Duncan. 'How was History?' Duncan asked as Veronica stopped beside him. 'It was good. I got detention for arriving late. It just happened that Logan arrived late at the same time as me, so we both have detention.'

Duncan hugged his girlfriend. 'Just smack him upside the head if he opens his mouth!' Veronica smiled. She was lucky to have such a great boyfriend. But she also knew he'd been gone in a week. He was taking Meg's baby with him to Australia. She suddenly felt sad.

'What's up hun?' Veronica looked up at her boyfriend. 'This is our last week together...I don't think I can deal with it...' 'Veronica, remember, I'll always be thinking of you. I love you and probably always will. And in like fifteen years or something, I'll come and visit you and your husband!'

Veronica laughed. 'And who do you propose that will be?' Duncan pointed to someone down the hall. He was pointing at Logan. 'But...how can you be sure?' 'Have you seen the way he looks at you? And he's always so protective if someone talks badly about you. He loves you Veronica.'

--

Veronica said goodnight to her father and climbed into bed. After about ten minutes, there was a knock at the door. She expected it to be Wallace or Duncan, but it was Logan. 'Logan, what the hell are you doing here at this time?' He looked nervous.

'Can we talk outside for a moment?' He asked as she turned and looked at her father's closed door. 'Fine. But not for long.' She shut the door behind her. 'Now, what's up?' Logan looked into the darkness at the street.

'I need to tell you something. Even since Lilly died, there was nothing worth living for. Then my mother jumped and left me with my father. I seriously thought my life couldn't get worse. And then it did. My father was the one who killed Lilly! So that left me with nobody, except you. You believed in me and believed that I didn't kill Felix. You believed that I would be ok. But I'm not Veronica. I'm not ok. You are of course. You have Duncan. All I have is you. But you don't need me. So I tell you this Veronica, so you understand why I'm going to do this.'

'Do what Logan? Logan, what are you going to do?' Logan looked at Veronica and she saw what Duncan was talking about. The love in his eyes, the love for her. 'I have no reason to live Veronica.' He began to leave, but Veronica grabbed his arm. 'Logan, don't! Logan, people do love you. Duncan loves you. Your sister loves you. Dick, strangely, loves you. And I love you. Don't do it!'

Logan shook his head. 'Goodbye Veronica.' And then he left.

--

**I'm sure you loved that, so push the green button below to review it. Review, and you get a hug from Logan Echollis!**


End file.
